Letters from a Friend
by Llampaca Eating Guppy
Summary: Yu goes looking through Tsubasa's stuff one day while home alone. What will he find? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yu goes searching through Tsubasa's stuff one day while he's home alone.**

**Warnings: OC(s) mentioned**

**Llampaca Eating Guppy doesn't own Beyblade.**

The young Libra wielder dug deeper into one of Tsubasa's shelves. It wasn't like he'd never been in the older teen's room before, it was just that, well, it didn't feel right to go digging around in people's stuff with them right there. However, Tsubasa wasn't home at the moment, hence Yu was searching through all of his possessions. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and what Tsubasa didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Yu sat back with a frustrated sigh. Was Tsubasa really so boring that all he kept around was stupid papers and stinking smart-people books? He was about to leave in utter defeat when something caught his eye: a box. Boxes had interesting things in them, right? The blonde rushed over to it with renewed energy and flipped open the lid.

A scrapbook- Yu stared down at it, lips slightly pursed in thought. Scrapbooks could be fun. That didn't necessarily mean that a scrapbook with Tsubasa would be fun- he didn't do too much exciting stuff. Still, there was a shot. Yu decided to chance it.

He took a glance up at Eagle as he opened to the front page. "I'm just gonna look," he assured the bird, thinking that he looked none too pleased. He looked down at the page. The only thing on it was a paper, a rather crinkled one, secured to the book with staples. The note it contained said:

_Hello, Tsubasa Dear,_

_I had put this together some time ago, but kept forgetting to send it. I know that you and Mark both have new friends now, but that certainly doesn't mean that old friendships must be forgotten._

_If you ever find yourself in America, feel free to stop by. We'd all love to see you._

_-Mrs. Allen_

Yu giggled, "Tsubasa Dear?" He didn't know who this Mrs. Allen was, but he sure liked her for that comment! He was about to turn the page and get to the interesting stuff when a realization hit him. The note said, "…you and Mark both have made new friends now," hadn't it? That was him, and Gingi, and Masamumu! They were his "new friends!"

Wait, Tsubasa had friends before them? That must be this Mark person. Strange, Yu had never even heard of him, or this Mrs. Allen. Come to think of it, he'd never heard of anyone from Tsubasa's past. Now that he knew they existed, Yu was determined to learn more about them. He poured over the book, absorbing everything.

The best thing was that Mrs. Allen had so kindly thought to label everything with at least a list of names of the people in the photographs, sometimes with a date or location added on. With the help of these notes, Yu was quickly able to pick Mark out as a boy, a little younger than Masamoomoo by the looks of it, with wild brown hair and matching eyes. Although he'd definitely be older now since Tsubasa looked so YOUNG! Tsubasa's hair barely passed for shoulder-length, and he didn't even come up to Mark's shoulders.

He flipped the page to find a huge photograph of Tsubasa and Mark with a group of people who all looked vaguely Mark-like. Yu stifled a laugh. In that sea of chocolate-colored hair, Tsubasa looked so out of place!

_From left to right: our Uncle Joe, Mr. Allen, Mrs. Allen, Matt, Georgie, you, Mark, Suzy, Johnny, Jeffy, and Scott when we came to visit Mark and Uncle Joe. I still remember the look on your face when I told you that all six of the kids were also my children! It was one of the most priceless things I've ever seen._

Yu's eyes were as round as saucers- six brothers and sisters? Was that even possible? That's seven kids! And Tsubasa complains about just taking care of him.

Wait, if Mark's brothers and sister were Mrs. Allen's kids- that meant that Mark is Mrs. Allen's son! Yu grinned, now he had a last name: Allen! Mark Allen. He was making progress.

He searched through the rest of the book quickly. From what he could tell-

_RING!_

"Ah!" Yu jumped at the sound of the phone. He looked down at the scrapbook, then at the door.

_RING!_

He threw the book back in the box, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

_RING!_

Running as fast as he could go, he skidded to a halt in front of the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yu, how's everything doing?"

"Fine, fine, everything's fine." Yu answered, a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh," came Tsubasa's reply, disbelief not even remotely disguised, "I'm on my way home, Little Boy. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Great, that's cool, okay!" Yu replied.

"Are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?"

"Something I want to tell you? No." Yu stated. It was honest enough.

Tsubasa's sigh was heard on Yu's end of the phone. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Yu beamed a smile, even though Tsubasa couldn't see it. "Bye!" He hung up the phone.

Tsubasa was on the way home. That still gave him a little time. He ran back to Tsubasa's room to make sure he'd left everything the way he'd left it. It wasn't. The speed at which Yu replaced books onto Tsubasa's shelves would have impressed even the most seasoned librarian. Turning around, he scanned the room to see if anything else was out of place.

The box! The lid was off the box! Yu rushed back to it, when he noticed something. "Aw, man, that's so stinky!"

The scrapbook had been in the box, yes. What Yu had failed to notice before was that it was resting on top of a sizeable stack of folded papers. Knowing Tsubasa, they had been organized before. They definitely weren't now. He must have knocked them out of their stacks when he threw the scrapbook on top of them.

A knock sounded on the door: Tsubasa. Yu looked down at the papers one last time before desperately trying to straighten the carnage and throwing the scrapbook back on top of them again. "Coming!"

He ran to the door of their apartment and peeked out the door, "Hi, Tsubasa!"

"Hello, Little Boy," Tsubasa said to him as Yu opened the door. He paused at Yu's quizzical look, "What?"

"Why didn't you just use your key?"

"I figured that I would give you a heads up before I came walking through the door."

Uh-oh, Tsubasa knew something was off. Yu held his breath the entire time Tsubasa inspected their dwelling. Well, he didn't tell Yu he was inspecting it, but gauging by the way his amber eyes swept across everything each time he went in a room, he was inspecting. Yu swore he was going to faint from lack of oxygen by the time Tsubasa had gone in his room.

He came out no different.

Yu sighed in relief after Tsubasa left his room. Trouble avoided.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Yu was home alone, he wasted no time in getting back into Tsubasa's room and searching through his box about his mysterious friends from his past. Since he'd already looked through the scrapbook, Yu set that aside and decided to look through the papers instead. He picked a random one up and unfolded it, noting how tape was holding the sheet together at the folds.

The contents itself weren't too interesting. How were things doing in Japan, bla, bla, bla. Things weren't very exciting in America, Georgie and Big Matt threw him into a manure pile as payback from some prank he pulled last week, Johnny got stung by a bee while helping Mom with the flower beds and had to go to the hospital, his first day of school started in a month, bla, bla, bla, not very much helpful information there. It was signed Mark on the bottom, along with a PS saying feel free to write back.

Yu grabbed another one and started skimming. _Hi Tsubasa, sorry to hear about your arm, that sounds painful. If you need to, you could stay with Uncle Joe for a while, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. What do eagles even eat?_ Apparently, it was a response to a letter Tsubasa sent.

_School's alright- really boring, I'd rather be fishing- but my grades are fine. They don't offer any Japanese classes, so I'm taking Spanish. There is a Japanese exchange student I met who goes to the college nearby, so I talk to her in Japanese a lot. (I think Big Matt likes her.) Georgie blew up the oven after trying to give it a quick cook button and half the kitchen is now basically charcoal, including our great-grandmother's good china. Jeffy's bought a little building in town where he's hoping to open up a gun shop, although he still has a lot of paperwork to do. He says he might let Johnny use the back room to make the flower arrangements he's been selling. We got a cat, it's named Chocolate Pudding, and she ate Captain Bubbles McGlub the Fifteenth, poor fish._

_-Mark_

_PS: Of course I remember my promise! That doesn't mean I'm just going to let you win, though, young grasshopper! That actually kind of suits you: Young Grasshopper. I like it!_

Yu grabbed the next letter.

_Hello Young Grasshopper! _

_I don't care if you want me to call you Grasshopper or not, you are now Grasshopper! MWUHAHAHAHA! Anyway, it's good to hear that the eagle's doing better and that the whole mess with your arm has cleared up. Are the trees flowering? It's that time of year, right? I honestly don't remember- things are so weird here. Scottie told his everyone today that he's moving so he can practice his snowboarding. It wasn't much of a surprise, he's insanely good, might even catch a ride to the Olympics one day, you never know, but still! He's leaving us! It's not cool! And then there's Suzy, she broke up with Tom and he's harassing her, so now Big Matt and Georgie have joined forces to kick his tail from here to Timbuktu. Georgie wants to set firecrackers off under Tom's truck, but Big Matt wants to just good old fashioned beat the snot out of him. I suspect that they're going to compromise and do both, but it's hard to tell. They practically never do anything but fight with each other, you know? Having them work together is so weird! Johnny got stung by a bee working in the flower beds again, although he had an EpiPen this time so it wasn't nearly as end-of-the-world-run-it's-too-late scary._

_On a better note, we've gotten a new goldfish to replace Captain Bubbles McGlub the Fifteenth. He's named Captain Bubbles McGlub the Sixteenth. Mom had Big Matt and Dad move the fish tank so that Chocolate Pudding couldn't reach it. Dad got a new tractor, it works real good- and now Georgie's happy because he gets the old one. That probably means that poor Old Red Bigwheels is going to be part of some wild soap-powered invention he's been working on in the basement. Hopefully Georgie doesn't blow the house up._

_-Mark_

The next letter Yu grabbed was written in an entirely different handwriting.

_Hey, Tsubasa, Mark can't write because of his older brother's stupidity. Not me- the other older brother, although I guess that still doesn't clear things up much since we're all older than Mark. Georgie had seen him practicing with his bey and made a bet that he couldn't jump off the roof and have its energy fields catch him. Mark took it, and now he's in the hospital. He won't die, don't worry, he just can't write. He promises to write back as soon as he can._

_-Big Matt_

Yu grabbed another.

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Toby Marcus "Mark" Allen has passed on. He severely sprained the vital tissues connecting his spleen and his cerebellum, causing major trauma to his pancreas and spontaneous combustion in the stomach. His charred remains will be buried in the Allen Family's corn field, since they don't want to pay for a cemetery plot and there's not that much left to bury, anyway, might as well let him be fertilizer. You are invited to attend this most ceremonial burial. There will be beer. Have a nice day._

_(Spoiler alert: that didn't really happen. I stole Mark's letter and put this one in because the dearest baby bro forgot to seal his envelope good. Don't worry, it makes no sense anyway. He's got more Advil in his system than he's probably supposed to.)_

_-Georgie _

The young boy snatched another one.

_GRASSHOPPPER! Don't worry, I didn't die. Georgie's just a jerk. I should have Big Matt beat him up for me. I'd do it myself, but Georgie's six years older than me and a whole lot stronger. He got his first tattoo this weekend! Mom threw a fit. She's going to throw an even bigger fit next weekend. Georgie told me he's going to go and get his eyebrow pierced. It sounds like that would hurt to me, but he wants to, so whatever floats his boat, I guess. Big Matt's the one who's planning on inheriting the farm, anyway, not Georgie, so I guess he can do whatever he wants. Although there is the small matter of Georgie still living in our basement, but Jeffy said that he can crash at his future gun shop if Mom kicks him out of the house. _

_Poor Jeffy, Johnny's just about taken over his future gun shop with his floral business. It all started when he got hired to do the bouquets for one of the bigwig rich folk in the next city's weddings. He borrowed a whole ton of Jeffy's space so he'd have room for everything and just never really gave it back. _

_I think Georgie should be an engineer, personally. He's rigged up his truck so it runs on soap. Sometimes bubbles come out of the exhaust pipe! It'll be the new fad: soap-powered cars. Then he'll be rich and buy me a house in Japan so I can visit whenever I want. It's going to be epic. Just you wait and see. Oh, and Big Matt asked out Nanami- the Japanese exchange student at the college. They went to Denny's for lunch. And guess what? Her last name is… OTORI! I know, I know, we don't know who your folks technically are, but think about this. She has the same last name as you. That means you must be related somehow in there. If they get hitched, we'll be (kinda) cousins! Then you can come to all of our family reunions! It'd be great!_ _ By the way, most folks call her Spot- long story, don't ask. So if I slip and call some random person Spot, that's her._

_-Mark_

Yu shuffled through more letters before he found a card inviting Tsubasa to Big Matt and "Spot's" wedding at the bottom of the box. He was surprised to see that the wedding wasn't that long ago, only last year. _I get it if you can't make it, Grasshopper, long distance and everything, but I thought I'd let you know, since we're going to be __cousins__! I'll send you lots of pictures as soon as I get them._

Sure enough, the last note contained numerous photographs. Yu finally understood why people called Big Matt "Big Matt." The man was huge! Either that, or Nanami was really, really, really tiny. He looked at the next picture and doubted it. It was a family photo with their new member. Nanami was the shortest one there, yes, but Big Matt towered over the rest of his family. He had to be at least Aguma's size!

Yu studied Nanami for any similarities between her and Tsubasa. She had very long black hair, with a hint of blue in it. Her eyes were amber, like Tsubasa's, and she did have an olive skin tone, but that didn't really prove anything. Saying those two were related was probably stretching it. She was pretty, though. Yu wondered what she was like. He wondered what all of them were like. Why would Tsuabsa leave them? The last letter didn't even have any writing, just the pictures, and that was from a year ago! Did something-

_RING!_

"Ah!" Once again, the piercing sound of the telephone startled the boy. The only difference was this time he held a large number of papers that flew everywhere, but it definitely WASN'T because he'd practically jumped three feet in the air.

_RING!_

Yu glanced at the clock. He'd been reading for longer than he'd thought.

_RING!_

Yu scurried to the phone and answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Hi, Little Boy," Tsubasa started, "I left my key inside. Could you let me in?"

**A/N: Still don't own Beyblade... **


	3. Chapter 3

Yu's jaw hit the floor. "Y-you mean you're at the door?" He asked, desperately trying to mask his panic.

"No, not quite. I'm on the way, up, though."

Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez this was bad, bad, bad. "Hehe, how long do you think it'll take?" There were papers EVERYWHERE!

"I'll be there in, oh, maybe five minutes or so."

_Five minutes- okay, Yu, pull yourself together!_ "OkayI'llseeyouthenbye!" He threw the phone onto Tsubasa's bed and sped around, gathered all the papers and hastily shoved them into the box, wincing at the sound of papers crinkling. Tsubasa would kill him if he found out about that. The scrapbook was thrown on top and he'd just jammed the lid back on when Tsubasa knocked on the door.

"COMING!" He yelled, flying out of the Eagle wielder's room and making a beeline for the door.

"Thanks, Yu." Tsubasa said as he walked through the door. "Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Nope," Yu answered. "I've just been sitting around."

Tsubasa nodded thoughtfully at this statement. Yu was not one to 'just sit around.' "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No," Yu replied, "I've been pretty busy doing nothing."

_Busy doing nothing… _Tsubasa played that through his mind a few times. Yu was not one to be 'busy doing nothing,' either. "Well, I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay!" Yu smiled. "Can we have ice cream for dessert?"

"Sure," he said absentmindedly. Something was going on here, and he had every intention of finding out what.

After dinner (and ice cream), Tsubasa returned from finishing the dishes to read for a while. He really should have been vacuuming, but it had been a long day at the WBBA and he just really didn't feel like messing with it. All he wanted to do was sit for a while and get lost in another world. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't doing something constructive. Hikaru insisted on loaning him this book and he wanted to get it back to her as soon as he could.

Westley and Buttercup had just entered the fire swamp when Yu came in in his pajamas and turned on the television. Wait, Yu had his pajamas on?

Tsubasa did a double take. Yu Tendo was indeed right next to him, flipping through channels, in his pajamas. Normally, getting Yu to go to bed was exhausting enough to render him completely drained of any form of energy. Yet there he was, sitting there in his pajamas.

"Ugh, there's nothing good on!" Yu exclaimed and flopped on the couch before eyeing his book. "What you reading?"

Tsubasa lifted the book higher so that Yu could read the cover. "Hikaru loaned it to me."

"Hmm," Yu mused as he crawled over the couch and peeked over the book cover, trying to get a peek at the contents. "Is it any good?"

"It's not bad."

"Can I hear some?"

Tsubasa glanced up, taking in the boy's big, pleading eyes. "Fine," he sighed, "but I don't know if you'll like it." He looked back down at his page and started to read, "Prince Humperdinck just stared…"

"G'night, Tsubasa," Yu yawned.

"Good night, Yu." Tsubasa answered before closing the door. He walked back to the couch and grabbed his book. He'd finished the entire chapter with Yu without incident. Normally, when he tried to read anything to Yu, he was interrupted by long, super-involved questions. Not tonight. Whatever it was that had come over Yu, it was refreshing.

He returned to his own room and sat on his bed. Maybe he'd read just a little bit more before he went to sleep.

He put the book down after a few pages with a frustrated sigh. Much as he tried to convince his self that Yu was fine, whatever it was that was causing him to act so out of the ordinary was concerning him. One glance at the clock told him that going in to check on him was out of the question. Yu was an exceptionally light sleeper and Tsubasa didn't want to wake him.

He flopped backwards onto his back and glared daggers at the ceiling as if that could pry the information he was seeking out of it. It didn't work and he felt no better.

He needed to calm down. Yu was acting strange for a day- no, not even a day- and his stomach was twisting into knots over it? He turned his head, taking in the familiar sights of his room: his bookcase, numerous varieties of books, a paper that must have fallen from somewhere, his favorite- wait a second. That paper wasn't there before, was it? He dragged himself off the bed and picked it up with every intention of putting it back.

"How did this get here?" He wondered to his self as he skimmed through the contents. "All well, at least you're not a bill I misplaced or something." He told it as he crossed to the storage bin he kept the rest of Mark's letters in. He flipped open the lid, eyes widening as they took in the sight before him. Then they narrowed. "Yu Tendo," he muttered, "we are discussing this tomorrow."

Contrary to what Tsubasa was trying to convince his self of, Yu was NOT okay. He was, however, certainly trying to convince his stuffed animals otherwise. "I-it's okay." He whispered between sniffs. "T-the Eagle Man's no-ot gonna leave. He, he c-cares about me."

He held back a sob and buried his face into a giant toy dog. Tsubasa wouldn't leave him. He knew how much Yu needed him. Where would he stay? Who would he go to if he had a bad dream if Tsubasa walked out on him?

He clutched the dog with all the strength he had. So many people had walked out on him before, why would Tsubasa be any different?

NO! Tsubasa wouldn't leave him, not now, not ever. He would make sure of it. He'd be extra good, and never complain about anything again, and be super helpful so that Tsubasa wouldn't be able to keep himself from wanting to stay forever.

More tears leaked from the boy's eyes. What if that wasn't enough?

It had to be enough! What more could he do? He wasn't old enough to get a real job and help Tsubasa pay for stuff. He could let Tsubasa keep his allowance- that might help.

It might work, but he wanted to be sure. He needed a second opinion. He opened his door as quietly as he could and poked his head out. All was clear. He crept to the living room where he knew the phone would be charging for the night, grabbed it, and snuck inside the pantry where Tsubasa (hopefully) wouldn't be able to hear him and wake up.

"Hmm, let's see who would be good for this?" he asked nobody in particular before the figurative light bulb went on over his head.

The monotonous ring ran through his ear. "Please answer," he begged.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally got a response, "Hello?"

"Doka," Yu whispered, "it's Yu."

"Yu, what are you doing awake?" Madoka yawned, "It's late."

"I know, I'm sorry, but this is important." Yu pleaded.

Madoka must have picked up on the boy's desperate tone, "What's up?"

"I-it's Tsubasa," Yu started.

"What? Is something wrong with him?"

"N-no, it's just kind of a long story."

"This is actually important, right?"

"Yes it is, Doka! I'm scared!" Yu cried, fresh tears threatening to fall again.

"What's wrong, Yu? It's okay, you can tell me."

"I-I was home alone, a-and I was bored. So I decided to go and look at Tsubasa's stuff, and th-there was this box that ha-ad letters in it from someone named Mark from a long time ago, and th-they were friends but I never even h-heard of him and there aren't any letters anymore and now-"

"Whoa, whoa, Yu, why is this such a big deal, exactly?"

"BECAUSE HE LEFT THE-EM," Yu cried, "AND HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME-E!"

Yu cried into Madoka's ear for what felt like forever until she managed to calm him down again.

"Yu, have you talked to Tsubasa about this?"

"N-no."

"I think that you should do that tomorrow and clear this up."

"But then I would have to tell him that I was going through his stuff."

"Listen to me. That's not going to be the end of the world. You two need to clear this up. Okay?"

Yu nodded, "Yeah, okay Doka."

He hung up, replaced the phone and shuffled back to bed. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: Well, here it is. I originally had another idea for this chapter in mind, but then I noticed it had a bit of a plot hole so I didn't want to use it. So, here's this instead! Hopefully it's not too bad, I'm less confident about it since it wasn't my original plan for this story. Reviews and constructive criticisms are more than welcome!**

**Anywho, enough babbling. I don't own Beyblade or the Princess Bride. Have a nice day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight lazily began to stream in through the window and fell onto a mound of stuffed animals piled on a bed. Slowly, it gained strength as the morning progressed, growing brighter and brighter until the mound shifted and Yu's head popped out.

The boy stretched with a yawn, causing some of his plush companions to go tumbling off the bed, before blinking a few times and trying to remove the sleep sand from his eyes.

He looked over to his clock. Strange, his internal alarm clock normally woke him up earlier than this. Why was he so tired? Yu furrowed his eyebrows while trying to get his foggy brain to function.

The figurative gears in his head finally began to turn. Tsubasa! He needed to go talk to Tsubasa before he left.

Yu flew out of his bed, sending stuffed animals careening through the air. He threw open his door and sped off, skidding to a halt in the kitchen. "Morning, Tsubasa!"

"Good morning, Yu." Tsubasa said.

Uh-oh. Everything in Yu's mind came screeching to a halt. That 'good morning' was way too close to Tsubasa's I'm-not-happy-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know voice. He shuffled over to the table and hopped onto the seat next to Tsubasa's. "What's up?"

"Nothing," came the flat reply, this time in the I'm-not-happy-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-but-if-I-don't-start-feeling-better-soon-I'm-going-to-kill-something voice.

"Are you sure?" He pried. Tsubasa didn't even respond. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Tsubasa finally looked towards him, "Yes, of course you can."

Yu squirmed a little under his gaze. "It's just that, um…" His eyes wandered around the kitchen, trying to escape the feeling that Tsubasa was boring a hole into his skull using only his eyeballs.

"This doesn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you've been snooping around my room when I'm not home, does it?" Yu's attention snapped straight back to Tsubasa, eyes wide with horror.

"You know about that?" Tsubasa nodded.

"A-are you mad?"

The only response he received was a look that practically screamed 'what do you think?' Yu winced. "How did you find out?"

Tsubasa sighed. "I found one of Mark's letters on my floor and went to put it back."

"Oh," was all Yu could think to say before his stomach rumbled. He started to hop down to grab something to snack on.

"Stay there." Tsubasa's voice was in the danger zone. AND he wasn't letting Yu get breakfast. He gulped and hopped back onto the chair.

"You should know better than to go through people's things without their permission, Yu Tendo."

Oh, man, Tsubasa just last-named him? He was so dead. "I-I know."

"Not only is it rude, but it can get you in big trouble." He continued.

"Um, a-aren't I already in big trouble?" Yu asked.

Tsubasa dropped his gaze and leaned his elbows on the table with a sigh. "No, I mean really big trouble, getting hurt trouble. As an agent of the WBBA, I sometimes have information with me that other people would like to get their hands on. I don't right now, fortunately, but... I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself if you had stumbled onto touchy information and gotten hurt."

Yu looked up with a start. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. "You wouldn't?"

The Eagle wielder shook his head. "No. That's why I'm so upset. Just please don't do that again. If you want to look at something, ask me first, all right?"

Yu nodded, "Okay, Tsubasa."

After an awkward pause, Yu got up and started shuffling through the cabinets for something to eat. Tsubasa made no move to stop him. He just hoped that he'd managed to get it through the Little Boy's head that not everything in the house was a free-for-all.

Said Little Boy hopped back onto his chair with a bowl of cereal, ate it, and pushed it to the side. "Tsubasa?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"I know this is silly, but, um," Yu suddenly found something on the table to be very interesting, "can, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," he responded. Whatever in the world had Yu so worked up?

"Y-you're not going to leave me all alone, are you? Or kick me out? Or-"

"What?" Tsubasa cut him off. Wherever in the world had Yu gotten that idea? Sure, Yu could overreact to things sometimes, but still! "Why would you think I would do that?"

"Uh, well, it's just that you and Mark seemed to be really good friends," the boy proceeded cautiously, "b-but then, all of a sudden, you just stopped talking to each other, and-"

"Yu," he cut him off again, "wait here."

He rose from his chair and grabbed his laptop from where he'd left it in the living room the night before. Setting it down, he pulled up what he was looking for and slid it over so Yu could see. The boy's eyes widened as he read through the contents. "We switched to email a few years ago."

Yu just kept gaping at the screen. "Sometimes we don't contact each other for a while, especially when I'm on an investigation, but we haven't lost touch yet."

The young Libra wielder finally looked up from the screen. "So, does that mean you're not going to leave me?"

Tsubasa chuckled. "No, I'm not going to leave you, Little Boy."

Yu nodded, apparently processing all the new information, when he suddenly burst out, "Why didn't you ever tell me about those guys? I thought you were alone and friendless until you met us!"

Tsubasa made a face. Alone and friendless? Was that how he came off to people? "No, I had friends before you. And, to answer your question, I'm not really sure. It's not like I see him all the time, and nobody's really asked, so I guess it never came up."

"Does he know about us?" Yu asked.

"Yes, he knows about you." Tsubasa smiled.

"Oh," Yu said. Then an idea seemed to hit him. "Can I talk to him?"

"I don't see why not." Tsubasa answered. The boy began typing as fast as his little fingers could, which meant the backspace button got a lot more use than it normally did, before triumphantly handing it back to him.

_Dear Mark,_

_Hi! I was looking through some of Eagle Man's stuff while I was home alone and found a bunch of letters that you'd sent a long time ago, and I kind of might have sort of read them. Did you know that Tsubasa's been hiding you from us? I didn't know you existed! You should probably talk to him about that, just saying. Anyway, I asked Tsubasa if I could say hi and here I am. Do you still battle? (I read that you have a bey) I don't remember seeing you at any tournaments._

_-Yu_

_PS: I love your nickname for Tsubasa! Grasshopper! That's so funny!_

_._

_._

If there was one thing that Yu wasn't expecting, it was a reply. Yet, after he'd just about forgotten that he'd even sent Mark an email in the first place, Tsubasa handed him an envelope when he got the mail one day. "That's for you." He'd simply said.

And sure enough, it was. It had his name on it, and his and Tsubasa's address. He ripped it open without a second thought.

_Hello, Yu!_

_First of all, yeah, it is really funny to call Tsubasa Grasshopper. He's not particularly fond of it, but I'm older than he is so he has to deal with it. At least, that's my logic. Eagle Man is pretty good too, I must admit. And rest assured- I have had a very lengthy talk with Grasshopper about hiding me from his other friends! We've gotten that all cleared up now. Now about the beyblade thing, how do I say this? I don't really battle any more, haven't since I was your age. It's not that I don't like to, I do, but I get a bad case of butterflies every time I get near a stadium. That's probably why you haven't seen me in tournaments. I did make a promise to Grasshopper that I'd battle him on his nineteenth birthday, though, so you might see me battle at some point._

_-Mark_

_PS: Sorry about not replying earlier. First I thought I'd just send an email but then I didn't want to fill up Grasshopper's inbox with emails that aren't for him, so I decided to write but then I got distracted and then I had a major project coming up (college, got to love it) and things just got out of hand._

Yu's elation shone through the smile on his face, which slowly transformed into a grin as the devious side of him wondered if Mark would be willing to share any embarrassing stories about Tsubasa.

**A/N: Ta-da!**

**Mark: Llampaca Eating Guppy hopes you enjoyed this story! (If you can call it a story, it's not like there's much of a plot line)**

**Me: HEY! Well, actually that's true. Carry on.**

**Mark: Feel free to drop by and leave a review and tell her what you think. (And I hope you liked this story too, since I'm in it and everything. Tell you what, if you like this story, I'll give you one of my Aunt Annabelle Lee's homemade deep fried double frosted heart attack waiting to happen donuts!)**

**Me: Mark, stop trying to bribe the readers!**

**Mark: Sorry**


End file.
